1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to welding torch cooling systems, and more particularly, to a heat pipe cooling system, including a container, a working fluid housed therein, and a wick operable to draw the fluid up the container. The system is configured to remove heat energy from a heated zone by the vaporization, migration, and re-condensation of the fluid over repetitive thermodynamic cycles.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Gas Metal Arc Welding (GMAW), including its metal inert gas (MIG) and metal active gas (MAG) species, has long been developed as an efficient method of joining workpieces in industrial application. As shown in prior art FIG. 1, GMAW systems typically include a welding torch or gun 1, a power supply 2, a wire feeder 3, and a shielding gas supply 4 and gas line 5. In typical use, the torch is manipulated to produce an electric arc adjacent positioned workpieces, and more preferably oriented so as to maintain a consistent torch tip-to-work distance from the workpieces. The heat energy produced by the arc penetrates the workpieces to produce the weld pool, and a consumable anode electrode typically fuses to provide filler material to the weld pool in a globular, short-circuiting, or spray configuration.
The heat energy produced, however, negatively affects the operation and useful life of torch components located within a zone of influence. For example, it has long been appreciated that torch nozzle components suffer premature failure as a result of exposure to the high temperatures and quantities of heat energy during welding.
As a result, conventional GMAW systems also typically include air or water-based cooling subsystems 6 (FIGS. 1 and 1a). However, both of these systems present respective concerns. For example, between the two, air cooled systems are less complex and costly, partially because they don't require an independent radiator and extra hoses to carry heated fluid. Due to a lower thermal cooling efficiency, however, the power cable on air-cooled torches contain more copper than on water-cooled torches, so as to help prevent the cable insulation from melting or burning. This results in air-based systems being less flexible and maneuverable than water-based systems, which thereby decreases operator comfort. With further respect to thermal efficiency, it is appreciated that air-based systems provide the added disadvantage of greater consumables cost. That is to say, water-based systems enable torch components to run cooler, which results in longer life and less downtime than with air-cooling.